Hijos de Un Recuerdo
by The Light of the Darkness 17
Summary: " Si el hombre no conoce su historia esta destinado a repetirla" Una frase muy vieja que muy tarde nos dinos cuenta de que era cierta, fuimos tontos en esconder la verdad por tanto tiempo, somos los únicos que sabemos como enfrentarlo pero les perdimos la confianza a ellos. Espero que la humanidad aproveche esta nueva oportunidad que Eren y yo les dimos


_**Hola chicos, les traigo este lindo fic que es el regalo de una amiga mía **_

_**- SoulxPhamton **__**.**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Soul: Tarde, fue ayer_

_Yo: Te felicito un día tarde o un año de adelantado?_

_Soul: -.-**'**_

_**Ok, después de esa cosa rara vienen las ADVERTENCIAS**_

_**Este fic contiene: Yaoi, Mpreg, AU ( Ojo: No Rencarnacion),sexo explícito, malas redacciones en escenas de acción, temática fururistica,Dos POV's, términos un poco confunsos y una trama muy pero muy enredad**_

_**Por el fic hay aclaraciones marcadas con astrisco* y la aclaración está hasta el final**_

_**Y si sé que tendría que estar escribiendo M.L.E.J, estoy en eso**_

_**Ah! Por cierto, cualquier parecido con Divergent, The Hunger Games, Partials, No.6 o El vengador el futuro es mera concidencia**_

* * *

El sonido de las pisadas de aquella chica se hacia cada vez mas alto por ese callejón, mientras pisaba los charcos de la anterior llovizna, la neblina la ocultaba pero no tanto para que sus perseguidores la perdieran de vista. Su respiración sonaba mas entrecortada a cada paso pero su carrera no se disminuía

"Tengo que llegar" pensaba la chica "Tengo que llegar sin que me vean"

Casi al llegar al otro lado del lugar se paro para ver su retaguardia, al parecer los había perdido aunque no debía sentirse en su zona de confort. Se acerco hacia un contenedor de basura se recargo en este y se dejo caer, cerro sus ojos mientras se quitada la pañoleta de la parte inferior de su rostro dejando ver su piel color canela, respiro profundo y se relajo a la vez el ardor de sus piernas desaparecía. Había corrido desde el mercado del Distrito 10 hasta la frontera de _Zona de Riesgo_.

No sabía porque la perseguían esta vez, hace años no había robado nada de los puestos por preocupación y prohibición de su padre pero en ese entonces no estaban tan cómodo económicamente hablando, esta vez fue extraño, fue a comprar el sustento de la semana pasando por los puestos que frecuentaba, al momento en que se dio la vuelta para ir a casa noto que dos agentes de la Policía Militar la señalaban y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la multitud para conducirlos pero no funciono al ver que empujaban a las personas para llegar hacia ella, retomo su carrera a la vez que se ponía su capucha negra sobre su pelo castaño y el pañoleta dejando a la vista sus ojos color gris, trato de despistarlos logrando en algunos tramos. Después de pasar la frontera de el Distrito 10-11 vio que lo seguía un grupo de policías.

"¿Porqué me sigues?" Se pregunto en ese momento "No he hecho nada malo como para que un grupo de seguridad me persiguiese. Al menos que..." Pero borro esa idea de su mente, era imposible que fuera por eso

Tomo todas la rutas de escape que ella y su padre habían diseñado si pasaba algo com esto, la mayoría fallaron y en una ocasión la acorralaron pero gracias a Dios - y un poco a desgracia de ella- había una alcantarilla abierta, en este momento se encontraba en la última ruta que aparentemente había funcionado.

-¡Hey! Creo que la chica se fue por aquí- resonó un grito por el callejón

La castaña se sobresaltó al escucharlo, por el eco no se podía definir sí se encontraba lejos o cerca la persona o las personas. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo hasta encontrar la barda que separaba los Distritos * con la Zona, no eran tan alto pero se un problema al escalarla por sus púas de sobresalían del alambre aunque ella sabía donde estaban y podía escalar rápido. Se colocó los guantes y trepo en el rápidamente moviéndose ágilmente.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Por aquí!- escucho más gritos en la alejania.

Se apresuró más en escalarla, antes de llegar a la mitad empezó a escuchar disparos provenientes de las armas que no le daban con precisión pero que casi le atinaban.

-¡Auch!- exclamo cuando por accidenté puso su mano en una púa desgarrando parcialmente el guante junto con su palma, no tenía tiempo de curarla así que se apresuró a subir. Escucho como venían los policías hacia la reja y empezaban a escalarla pero no tuvieron la misma precaución que ella hacinado que muchos cayeran de dolor.

Llego a la cima de la reja, desde ese punto vio un par de matorrales que podrían amortiguar su caída. Se colgó su bolsa de provisiones del cuello y bajo lentamente hasta quedar colgada de las manos. Se detuvo un instante para reunir el valor suficiente y des pues se soltó.

Noto que cayo y se dio contra el suelo, notando una sacudida que recorrió toda la espalda. Un segundo después, sintió como las ramas secas de los electos se clavaban con su cuerpo. Se quedo quiere unos segundos esperando a que los agentes dejaran de seguirlas. La grava que rodeaba la cerca sonó, escucho unas voces discutiendo, pararon y la grava dejo de sonar.  
Lentamente se paró, intentó acomodarse el pelo y limpiarse la ropa, no sentía dolor alguno para que la detuviese a examinarse por lo que siguió su camino

…

La _Zona de Riesgo_ * realmente no era riesgosa sino que , antes de la construcción de las maullaras eran las trampas para atraen a los titanes poniendo como carnada criminales condenados a morir aunque ya a pasado el tiempo y la gente de escasos recursos viendo que esa zona era " parcialmente segura" defirieron establecerse ahí haciéndolo parte del nuevo micro país que protegían las murallas; aquí no necesitaban tanto apoyó del gobierno como los de las murallas internas piensan, había mucho tierra fértil para cultivar y que los ganados pasten, los ríos no están tan contaminados a comparación de las grandes pero era tan clara como un espejo casi opaco pero la única desventaja de aquel lugar era que esas lindas partes se encontraban atravesando la gran puerta que se encontraba en los muros, pocas veces se vea pasar gente por ahí, esas personas eran consideradas suicidas o locas pero ella y su padre las veían como gente con valor de salir de los muros para conseguir comida de verdad en vez de esas cosas grises que llegan en los camiones del gobierno en latas de esa forma se ahorraban dinero que iba a los distritos donde si tomaban en cuenta su voz mientras que aquí era tierra de nadie. Algunas veces salían por algo de comida pero ya no lo hacían tanto por lo peligroso que se había puesto las cosas en esa zona.

Lo único que tenía de punto de compasión podría ser que vivan en ruinas de la antigua ciudad que se había sido esplendorosa tiempo atrás aunque con ciertos detalles de diferencia, aquí los edificio no fueron remodelados en su totalidad pero podría ser considerables habituales para 20 o 30 personas, las pocas nuevas tecnologías que fueron enviados por la Capital o fueron traídas por los comerciantes eran usadas para los pequeños hospitales que habían, en los almacenes de comida y en pocas casas que están cercanas a estos lugares. Las calles no estaban en total pavimentación y la madre naturaleza está reclamando su antiguo dominio. El sol ya se estaba poniendo pero pudo ver que en varias casas se empezaba a ver la luz de las velas a través de las ventanas, aún había gente paseando en las calles, los niños seguían jugando y los comerciantes emperador a recoger sus negocios, muchos de sus amigos que también hacían los encargos le preguntaban a la chica por que no los cumplía aquí y siempre respondía " Chicos, ustedes saben que los encargos que me de Nico son los 'especiales' y esos no son fáciles de conseguir aquí"

Si, aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos tan penetrantes pero a la vez dulces era traficante, podía hacer cualquier cumplido desde traer un simple encargo de manzanas hasta los fuertes medicamentos que el hospital demanda al gobierno pero nunca llegaban y tenían que acudir a algunos de los traficantes para conseguirlos. En algún momento de la pasada persecución pensó que esa era la razón por la que la perseguían pero no parecía lógico, ella pagaba las cosas que le pedían.

Llego a un lugar que antiguamente podía considerarse una tienda de conveniencia. En el lugar donde debo de estar el letrero con el nombre del establecimiento solamente decía la palabra "Servicios" pintado con aerosol rojo. Empujo la puerta haciendo que la pequeña campanilla soñara, de inmediato salió un chico aparentemente de 12 años de pelo negro y piel color canela con la mirada baja de la parte trasera del establecimiento

- ¿En qué puedo-? - paró cuándo levanto la vista, esposo una gran sonrisa- ¡Karou! - corrió a abrazar la chica  
- Oye, cuidado Neil- dijo Karou mientras apartaba al chico un poco- no me abrases tan fuerte, tengo lastimada la espalda  
Neil se separó inmediatamente mirándola preocupado- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te rompiste algo?- meneó la cabeza- ¿ y esa herida que?- señalo la mano de morena

Escondió su mano- N-no es n-nada, sólo un pequeño rasguño

-¿Un pequeño rasguño?- le agarro la mano para examinar su herida- Karou, si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el médico de aquí y esto no es un simple heridita que se cura con el tiempo- la jalo- vamos adentro

Palideció, al momento que Neil avanzo puso resistencia. El no le respondí, simplemente soltó suspiro y la volteo a ver rodando los ojos

- El no esta- dijo tediosamente com su fuese una muy mala costumbre

Se relajó, de vez en cuando su padre iba al local para , como la molestaban sus compañeros, " ver si su princesita de cristal estaba bien" ( aunque ya no se lo dicen si es que quieren terminar con el brazo roto con muchos moretones en cuerpo) pero ella sabe que es porque esta preocupada al igual que ella cuando el va recolectar la cosecha afuera pero sabe que el va a regresar

Pasaron por la cortina que separaba la parte de sólo observaba el cliente y la parte de "Sólo empleados", en el se apreciaban cajas de madera con armas que se encontraban desde arcos hasta rifles de asalto, estantes con botes que los chicos que ocupaban ese lugar olvidaron su contenido, libreros con carpetas y libros de diferentes colores y tamaños con mucho polvo, y unos cuantos escritorios un tanto roto y desgastados iluminados con unas cuantas velas y los pocas fotos que podían encender se con el vuelo generador de aquel lugar. Al fondo se encontraba unas escaleras de madera que daban al segundo piso y una puerta quedaba al callejón pero estaba bloqueada por una pila de cajas llenas de basura.

- ¡Rachel! ¡ Nicolás! ¡Josh! ¡Karou llego! -grito el pelinegro- ¡Que alguien baje el botiquín!

Se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas sonaron por arriba de sus cabezas, los tres chicos anteriormente mencionados aparecieron al pie de la escalera, todos Iván vestidos casi como Karou: playeras de manga larga negra con pañoletas grises y pantalones de cuero, sólo que a ellos tenían algo que le deban su detalle personal, por ejemplo ella tenía una sudadera con capucha gris y eran unos tenis negros. Una chica con el pelo pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a la castaña

- K, ¿Esta bien?- la examino con la vista  
- Si, Rachel. Estoy bie-  
- ¿Estar bien?- la interrumpió Neil, levanto su mano- ¿Esto te parece bien?

Le agarra su mano haciendo que el ardor de la mano se extendiera por su brazo. Rachel no paraba de darle vueltas para ver si no tenía otra herida. Los otros dos chicos se acercaron, uno de ellos de sorprendió y llamo a Neil para que le ayudará a buscar el botiquín.

- ¿Qué te paso esta vez cariño? - dijo el chico que se quedo con la pelirroja,con una de sus manos agarro gentilmente un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja, tras hacer eso Karou se sonrojó  
- Ya sabes, me clave una púa de la cerca-lo dijo con tono de despreocupado  
- No lo digas en ese tono- dijo Niel mientras se acercaba con unas vendas y agua oxigenada- Rachel, Josh- izo una seña para que sé movieran. Antes de ponerse enfrente de la castaña, se volteó a ver a su acompañante- ¿Me lo detienes, Nico?- Nicolás simplemente asintió y le agarró las cosas poniéndolas en las bolsas de su abrigo café. Nuevamente tomó la mano y le quitó el guante. Le pidió a Nicolás la venda con el agua ya aplicada para limpiar la herida. Al terminar coloco la venda- No te la quites en un par de días- le dio la última vuelta y la sostuvo para que no se desenvolviera- Listo. Como nueva- dijo casó una sonrisa  
- Gracias- dijo amablemente mientras le revolvía su cabello con su mano buena- no se que haríamos sin ti

Neil le respondió con una gran sonrisa, se acomodó el pelo y subí las escaleras para guardar el botiquín, Nicolás volteó a verla con la misma cara sería

-¿Traes el pedido?- dijo con una voz muy ronca

Karou lo miro con la misma expresión- Claro que si- se descolgó la bolsa y saco su contenido colocándola en el escritorio más cercano- Si quieres revísalo

Nicolás la seguí miraba con esa fría mirada, camino entre Rachel y Josh para llegar a la mesa. Con cuidado la toma una. Con un bufido acompañado con una picara sonrisa sacó las inyecciones de penicilina que el cliente les pido

- Muy bien hecho, Jaeger- lo levanto hacia la luz de un foco cercano para verlo como de un diamante se tratase. Dejo el pequeño frasco en su lugar y camino hacia el escritorio del fondo, se hincó para abrir un cajón.- Atrápalo- le lanzo tres costales mientras se paraba y cerraba la caja con el pie- tu paga

Con la mano buena se las arreglo para abrir las pequeñas bolsas

- Sólo esto- dijo un poco irritada- 5 euros, 2 dólares y 3 libras con 5 monedas de oro ¿En las demás ahí lo mismo?- dejo las pequeñas bolsas en el escritorio- según el trato que hicimos, el pago de los encargos de repartía al mitad y eso-  
- Déjame explicarte, Jaeger- la interrumpió- el viejo gordo de las peleas nos pago 10 euros, 4 dólares y 6 libras con 10 monedas de oro, yo también reclame pero me dijeron que la paga era poca porque las peleas han dejado menos heridas graves que su enfermería no pueda atender con algo de agua oxigenada y alcohol. Así que es eso o nada. ¿Qué prefieres?

Ella lo miro con más desprecio aunque no podía quejarse, fue el único líder traficante que la acepto a su corta edad de 10 años al verla escapar con mucha agilidad y destreza de un típico escenario de persecución cuando un pobre indigente roba algo de comida de los comercios, sin el aún estaría comiendo las migajas que su padre a duras penas conseguía.  
Las tomo de la mesa para guardarlas en su bolsa y se la colgó, con fuertes pisadas se dirigió a la cortina.

- Mañana espero un buen trabajo- dijo dando la espalda, abrió la cortina para dirigirse a la salida del local, al ver las ventanas se percató de ya era de noche aunque no le importó mucho. Al momento de abrir la puerta, sintió una mamo en su hombro  
¿Quieres que te acompañe?- escucho la voz de Josh

Sin dirigiera la mirada asintió, Josh sostuvo la puerta para que Karou pasase y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Karou volteo a verlo para esperarlo, por el enojo camino más rápido para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, el chico corrió para estar a su lado, le ofreció la mano pero ella la rechazo. No estaba de humor para estas cosas, con una expresión de decepcionado guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Al ver esto ,Karou se sintió muy poco mal, se acercó a el y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo.

- Lo siento- dijo- estoy un poco enojada con el, eso es todo  
- ¿Un poco?- dijo Josh- Has estado enojada con el desde hace 2 años, antes se llegaban súper bien que casi pensaba que eran hermanos pero después de tu cumpleaños número quince se volvieron muy distantes y ahora sólo cruzan palabras cuando te da tu encargo y cuando la entregas y todo el tiempos se ven con esa expresión de "gato amargado"- con ese comentario, Karou soltó una pequeña risa- Ven, ya no te ríes tanto como antes- Karou volvió a su expresión sería, Josh se detuvo y posó su mano en su barbilla para que lo viera- ¿Ve vas a contar lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?

Desvió la vista de su novio, hace tiempo no se acordaba de esa pelea , en ciertas ocasiones se acordaba de fragmentos pero eso empeoraba su ó con la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. El chico no protesto

- Esta bien,ya no volveré a preguntar- continuaron caminado

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Karou la despidió con un beso, un "Hasta Mañana" y se fue. Karou sólo lo vio hasta doblar la esquina, abrió la gastada puerta de madera que servía como entrega y subió las oxidadas escaleras de metal hasta el quinto piso, el edificios no era de muchos departamentos, como máximo había 6 por piso y de esos 6, dependiendo de la altura, 4 eran habituales. Llego al 503 y toco, escucho un "adelante" pro viviente de adentro. Al abrir la puerta la recibió el olor al que lo llamaba "Hogar": Olor a libros viejos con el exótico perfume de rosas o gardenias acompañadas con el sutil olor a agua fresca. Aunque el departamento se veía algo viejo al luz amarillenta de los fotos le dan ese estilo de nuevo, los muebles que tenía ahí habían sido regalos de los vecinos que ya no tenían espacio por tanta gente que vivan en sus lugares o los que comparábamos el en bazar de las calles centrales. En el sillón se encontraba la única persona en todo el mundo que podía llamar " familia", aquel hombre alto, de piel color canela y pelo color chocolate, al igual que el suyo , eran muy parecidos experto por los ojos, el tenía unas esmeraldas del mar mientras que ella una tormenta enjaulada en sus ojos, parecidos a los de su madre difunta.

El castaño se volteó dejando ver sus ojos color Aqua con turquesa

-Bienvenida a casa- le dijo amablemente  
- Hola padre- lo dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Se levantó para revivirla apropiadamente con un amoroso abrazo paternal- Pensé que llegarías mañana

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte- Y tu que llegarías pasado mañana

Se separaron- Esta vez plante más cerca el sembradío

- Yo fui al Distrito 10 en vez del 11

Eren sonrió- Pero lo importante es que este bien

Karou asintió afirmando lo dicho de su padre, ella era conocida por ser de carácter duro y no muy amistoso, podría tratar a las personas como se le diera la gana pero siempre se portaría dulce y amable con su padre, el también era de carácter duro pero le enseño a hacer suave con las personas que le importarán más así que así lo trataba.

- La cena esta lista- dijo Eren- ¿Quieres comer?  
- Si, tengo demasiada hambre  
- Ayúdame a poner la mesa

Fueran con la cocina, Karou caminada con los brazo para esconder la venda,no quería que se enterase que se lastimo por una tonta persecución. Aunque no le gustase guardar secretos a su padre no quería que se preocupase más por su trabajo. Al llegar le pidió que sacara los platos de la alacena, se sintió un poco nervio y a la ver tranquilla porque la hornilla estaba entré de de la alacena así que Eren estaría de espaldas y podría usar su mano vendada pero no tenía que confiarse tanto. Se subió a un banco para alcanzar la alacena, apesar de tener los 17 años cumplidos y que su padre sé alto no le confirmaba de que sería alta, según el tenía la estatura de su madre y se burlaba de ellos. Con las dos manos tomo dos platos, al pacecer su padr seguía volteado hasta que...

- Karou- la llamo en un tono serio- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Ella empezó a suda en frío "Mierda, vas piensa algo"

- Ehh, ¿Los platos?- dijo casi dudando

- No- escucho como se acercaba, le quitó los platos y tomo su brazo- Esto- señalo la venda

Se sintió acorralada, no tenía escapatoria, suspiro en señal de rendimiento

- Me lastime al escalar la reja- dijo sin emoción alguna- porque estaba haciéndolo rápido porque me persiguieron un grupo de Policías Militares

Al escucharse eso último se sorprendió mucho

-¿ Porqué te-? - la soltó y puso su mano en la frente- ¿Ahora que robaste?

Karou se enojó - ¡No robe nada! Ya desde hace mucho no he robado. Simple te estaba comparando las cosas que me encargaste, dos agentes me señalaron y me empezaron a perseguir. Eso-fue-todo

Eren se quitó pesadamente la mano aun con su cara de preocupación-enojo. Suspiró haciendo entender que le quería

- ¿Puedo ver tu mano?

Le dijo la mano vendada, le quitó el broche y empezó a desenvolverla

- No se para que te preocupas por eso- dijo- Cuando está a allá era una abertura muy grande  
- Sólo quiero verla, si- le dijo severamente, así se podía con "ese asunto"- ¿No sacaste humo en el camino?  
-Sólo en el pequeño trayecto de la cerca a la ciudad  
-¿Nadie te acompaño?  
-Nicolás dijo que tendría que ir sola  
Se quejó- Le he dicho varias veces que no te de trabajos sola  
-¿Y crees que a el importa?  
- Tal vez  
Al quitar la última vuelta vio la herida que aún estaba roja y algo pulsaste  
- Ya puedes curarte- le dijo

Karou despego su mente con son sólo una frase en su mente "Recupérate". Al instante, la herida empezó a cerrarse dejando una pequeña estela de humo saliendo de ella. Poco a poco se fue haciendo pequeña hasta que no quedo nada, como si nunca se hubiese lastimado

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado y se más precedida en tu próximo encargo- le dio la venda- te recomiendo que la uses por dos semanas para que tus amigos pienses que sigues lastimada

Ella asintió levemente y de salto bajó de la mesita que estaba abajo de la alacena, puso la mesa y cenaron en silencio, todo lo demás paso en silencio, cuando algo pasaba relacionado con ese "don" se ponía si en su hogar, era considerado con un "Tabú" ese don de poder regenerase al instante.

Ella odiaba guardar secretos pero en ocasiones era necesario hacerlo.  
Al terminar la cena lavaron los platos y los dejaron secar. Prendieron la televisión que estaba sintonizado en el canal nacional, mostrando el rostro del presidente de los muros, Robert Wilson, ando su discusión semanal, no lo venían por los falsos avances que el anuncia en esos informes pero lo vean esta ver por una ocación especial; al terminar su discurso tendinoso saldría el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento , Zacarías Benett, a dar una breve explicación sobre los avances de su expedición de ese mes, según la gente dice que sólo hacen eso para guardan la esperanza de la gente y que forma de hacerlo, Karou y Eren admiraban esa rama del ejerció, desde pequeña quería entrar pero su padre no se lo permito cuando tuvo la edad, decía que era muy peligrosa estar afuera de las murallas por un largo tiempo ,además de que no aceptaban a los de las Zonas de Riesgo. Lo único que la confortaba era ver en la televisor como salía al. Unido exterior, no sólo a unos metros separados de las murallas como su padre lo hace sino kilómetros y kilómetros separados de ellas, viendo lo que hay afuera y combatiendo contra esa plaga de titanes con las fuerzas humanas y con los 4 Titans-Shifter que están con la legión, Karou admiraba con mucha honra a esas 4 personas pero eso no se comparaba con el Capitán Levi Ackerman, "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", desde que lo vio en acción cuando hubo un ataque en esta zona hace mucho tiempo, había gente que no alcanzo los camiones de evacuación y se quedaron atrapadas ahí, entre esas personas se encontraba ella y su padre, tuvieron que correr bastante para llegar a la reja pero un titán había atrapado a la pequeña Karou con sus gigantescas manos, su padre se quedo paralizado pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio un destello que que cortara el brazo donde la tenía atrapada, mientras caía vio como ese veloz destello estorbaba a ese titán, al caer al suelo rápidamente su padre corrió y la libero, la tomo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la reja, lo último que vio de esta batalla entre el destello y el titán fue cuando cortó su punto débil y cayo, el Capital se posó en su cadáver dándole la espalda a Karou, grito la cabeza donde lo vio por un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de que se elevará con su 3MD para ayudar a sus camaradas. Le debía la vida al Capital pero nunca se lo podría pagar pero, que más da, ya no podría ingresar al ejército y sólo lo podría ver en la tele.

A cuándo término el informe del Comandante apareció la estática indicando que la programación se había terminado, Eren apago la T.V mando a dormir a Karou haciendo que ella protestará pero el no estaba de humor de seguir su juego de niña pequeña, sin ánimos de fue su cuarto, se cambió de ropa, preparo su ropa de mañana, apago la luz y se fue a dormir con el presentimiento de que mañana sería un nuevo día

* * *

**_*Por sí no entendieron, las Zonas de Riesgo - si, son varias, Karou vive en una del sur- esta adentró de las murallas como los Distritos, la división de las murallas es como una combinación rara entre los 13 Distritos de The Hunger Games y las 5 Factions de Divergent (Ojo, sin las características que los definen en sus sagas originales sino en su forma que los autores las dividen) repartidas entre las tres murallas de S.N.K ,así que podríamos decir que L.Z.R son las zonas que están fuera de los límites de los Distritos en T.H.G y donde viven los "No Factions" en Divergent, no voy a mencionar mucho las visiones aquí en el fic pero , para que no se confundan:_**

**_En el Muro Sina - si, la llamare como lo dicen en la serie- Estarán del La Capital hasta el Distrito 3_**

**_En el Muro Rose estarán del Distrito 4-8_**

**_El el Muro María sólo estarán los Distritos 9-11, la mayor parte del territorio serían L.Z.R _**

**_¿Saben como cuantas palabras escribí? 4,200 O.O Yo normalmente escribo 2,550. Y esto me sorprendo mucho_**

**_Bueno, espero que les aya gustado mucho mi fic, en especial a Soul ( oye, no es concienda que cumples el mismo día que Reiner). Para el próximo cap no voy a continuar con el POV de Karou ( si, saque el nombre de La hija de Humo y Hueso) sino de alguien más que no es ni Eren ni Levi. Nos leemos luego_**

**_Emilie-san, Fuera_**


End file.
